


小孩，不要乱跑

by SandrineJo



Series: 小孩，不要乱跑 [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandrineJo/pseuds/SandrineJo
Summary: “It's dangerous to drink in a bar you've never known before.” said Grantaire.
Relationships: Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables), Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Series: 小孩，不要乱跑 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898152
Kudos: 5





	小孩，不要乱跑

全文约4k字（问就是我终于用word敲了一篇文）

17岁E x 27岁R

双c提及

————————————————————

安灼拉是被阳光晃醒的。

他朝光源看去，窗户被一副薄薄的白纱窗帘遮住，厚重的黑绒遮光帘被推到了两边，空气中漂浮着颜料的气味——不，这不是他自己的房间。

安灼拉一激灵坐起来，赶紧检查自己，发现他的手机，钥匙和钱包全部不见了，衣物却是全的，除了风纪扣被解开了。

他掀开被子翻身准备下床，余光瞥到床头柜的盘子里，整齐地摆着他丢失的全部东西。

坐在床沿上，他有些没反应过来。

最后的记忆是，古费在酒吧里抱着他大哭，哭声被震天的电子乐曲盖过。

再往前，是自己把书包锁进图书馆的柜子里，骑着单车去找古费。

再往前，是爱潘妮踩着下课铃声打给他的电话：“那么……蒙帕是个人渣，但他是古费的初恋，古费现在肯定会很难受的，你看着他点，安慰他的时候尽量别骂蒙帕。”

房间的门响了三声，一个男人推门进来。深色的卷发长不长短不短，颇不羁地翘在头上，胡子模糊了他的年龄，宽松的白T外套了件宽松的深绿袍子，牛仔裤裤脚在拖鞋面上堆叠起来。

“嘿，小孩。”那男人冲他挥挥手。

安灼拉打量的太认真而被这问句吓了一跳，抬头看着那男人的眼睛，做出警惕的表情，忽然又想到，现在是自己在别人家里，警惕的应该是别人。

那男人又把手挥了挥，眼睛微微睁大，脸上出现了试探的表情。见安灼拉还是没有反应，打出一串手语。

“先生，早上好。”安灼拉想了一会儿，对那句问候做出了一个生硬的回答。

得到他的回应，那男人露出一个略慵懒的笑容：“你的钥匙钱包什么的都在那边的盘子里，厕所在左边，塑料袋里的牙刷毛巾是新的，搞完出来吃点东西吧，如果你不嫌弃的话。”男人说完就要离开。

安灼拉叫住他：“先生？”

那男人转过身。

安灼拉叫完人却一下子忘了要问什么，僵在了床沿上。

那男人看见他的表情，走来伸手拍了拍他的肩膀：“别紧张，小孩，我没对你做什么。”

“请问……”安灼拉重新找回自己的声音，“请问我的朋友在哪里？”

“你的朋友啊……”男人挠了挠头，“那个黑头发的小孩吗？他在我一个朋友那边，等下我可以带你去找他。”

“谢谢您，先生。”

“叫我格朗泰尔就好。”那男人挑了挑嘴角，“你呢？”

“我叫安灼拉，先生。”

“叫格朗泰尔啦。”格朗泰尔说，“牛奶还是咖啡？”

“其实不用麻烦的，我可以自己出去……”安灼拉话没说完就被格朗泰尔打断了。“没事，反正我也没吃。”

安灼拉从房间里走出来，打量着桌上那包明显是新开封的咖啡豆，还有一盒包装上凝结着水珠的牛奶。

不大的客厅里，沙发上有张皱巴巴的毯子——看来这位先生昨天睡客厅了。那件深绿的长袍被挂在衣帽架上，地上铺了一层报纸，支着几个画架，茶几上摆了一尊石膏像和几个花花绿绿的调色盘。

格朗泰尔端着两个盘子从厨房走出来，看到有些手足无措的安灼拉：“不用这么拘谨，我也经常捡到些别的东西回家，比如小猫小狗，有时候还有鸽子和松鼠。”他把盘子放到桌上，“单面煎还是双面煎？”

安灼拉被他话缓和了表情：“双面吧，谢谢。”

格朗泰尔把一个盘子推到安灼拉面前：“不过捡到人还是第一次。”他站起身去拿杯子和咖啡壶，“你还是学生吧。”

“您是怎么知道的？”安灼拉接过那杯冒着热气的咖啡，“谢谢。”

格朗泰尔指了指安灼拉胸口被外套遮住一半的校徽，随手捞起桌上一个酒瓶子就要喝，瓶口接触到嘴前一刻却又放下来：“等下要开车，还是算了吧。”他转身又拿了个杯子回来，给自己也倒上一杯咖啡：“要糖吗，小孩？”

安灼拉摆摆手，还是对“小孩”这一称谓进行了反驳：“我十七岁了。”

“我二十七了。”格朗泰尔嗤笑，好像在为这小小的胜利得意，又马上收敛了一些嘴角的弧度：“十七岁怎么会去那种酒吧？失恋了？”

“陪朋友。”安灼拉简短地回答，用刀叉划拉着盘子里的煎蛋和培根。

“朋友几岁？”格朗泰尔把胡椒罐子往安灼拉那里推了推，表情带着揶揄，好像下一秒就要吐槽这小孩交友不慎。

“他明天十……他今天十七。”安灼拉纠正了自己的错误，把罐子推了回去。

格朗泰尔露出微微惊讶的表情：“你们两个小孩子是常客哦？”

“我不是小孩子。”安灼拉反驳，脸微微红了起来，“我朋友的男朋……前男朋友带他去过几次，我是第一次去。”

“所以，”格朗泰尔漫不经心地冲他面前半凝固的蛋黄上撒着胡椒，黑色颗粒状的调料慢慢沉入胶状的漂亮色块里，“你的朋友，在十七岁前几天失恋了，于是拉着你这个乖乖学生仔，去前男友常去的酒吧，渴望偶遇，或者借酒消愁。我说的对吗？”

安灼拉抬头，严肃地反驳面前的男人：“您说的对，但我不是‘乖乖学生仔’，我有自己的思辨能力。”

格朗泰尔看着面前的大男孩，淡金色的头发微微反射着阳光，深蓝的眼睛像是一片海，睫毛在脸上投下细长的影，淡粉的唇瓣微微用力，被格朗泰尔挡住了光线，它们埋没在阴影里。“哦。”他说，“那公白飞和我还真的干了件好事。”

安灼拉露出不解的神情。

“小孩……啊不，安灼拉，你知道这个酒吧有隐性分区吗？”

安灼拉摇了摇头。

“这时候你就思辨不了。”格朗泰尔用叉子柄蹭了蹭头发，又恢复了懒懒散散的神情，“你们呆的地方是瘾君子聚集地。”电话铃响起来，格朗泰尔把煎蛋整个塞进嘴里，离开餐桌。

安灼拉呆呆地看着他走到窗前，听见他含含糊糊的声音。“飞儿？哦他挺好的，我们在吃早饭。嗯，好，我们等下过来。”

格朗泰尔挂掉电话，走回来，发现安灼拉在看他：“安灼拉，可以吃快一点，吃完了我们去医院找你的朋友。”他进房间把安灼拉的东西拿出来。

安灼拉紧张起来：“医院？”

“我那个朋友住医生宿舍。”

格朗泰尔把副驾驶座上的几个空矿泉水瓶抱出去扔掉，把毯子抖了抖折好，然后发动汽车：“你那个朋友手划破了。”他对安灼拉说了实话，“昨天飞儿，就是我那个朋友，带他去处理伤口了，但你们呆的那个区域，我们也不知道会不会有人往你朋友身上打了什么东西，也不知道是什么划到你朋友了，怕他被传染到什么病，就把你朋友安置在医院了，今天抽血做点检查。“

安灼拉掐着手机壳，沉默了半响，说了声谢谢。

格朗泰尔看出他的紧张，腾出手拍了拍他的肩膀：“应该是没事的，从当时裸露的皮肤上没找到针孔。你当时也只是喝醉到睡着，没有什么……呃奇怪的反应，如果你害怕的话你也可以做个检查。“

“谢谢您。“安灼拉低着头。

“没事。“格朗泰尔的手在安灼拉的肩膀上捏了捏，”下次别去那边了，看你朋友和你酒量都不太好的样子，很容易被捡尸体的。“

“您怎么知道的……还有，什么是捡尸体……？“安灼拉的声音小了下去。

“我昨天和飞儿去送画，想顺便喝一杯，还没点酒就发现你们两个学生仔在那边喝酒——哪有穿着白衬衫去那个区域的人啊。觉得你们可能是新来的，不了解那一块，加上你朋友那个不要命的喝法，怕你们被捡尸体，就等到你们喝醉之后把你们带走了。捡尸体，就是有的混蛋会在别人喝醉的时候，把他们捡走发生性.关系，一般都是强.奸，但因为被捡的人喝醉了，强.奸犯被收监的可能性很小。“

安灼拉低头不语，空气沉默了一会儿。

“你那个朋友，生日定蛋糕了吗？“格朗泰尔打破沉默。

安灼拉摇摇头：“没有。“

“今天要办生日派对吗？“

“发请帖前一天取消了。“

“不回家？“

安灼拉转头看格朗泰尔。

“爸妈没打电话来，学校没打电话来，又是高中生，大概是在学校旁边租房子的吧。“格朗泰尔解释。

“是的。“

“了解。”格朗泰尔打了个响指，“你朋友喜欢什么动画片？”

安灼拉艰难思考了一会儿：“黄色的，穿裤子的那个……糕。”

“蛤？”

安灼拉挠了挠头，仔细回忆：“那个糕还养蜗牛……哦，是说英语的。”

“我的老天鹅。”格朗泰尔对着挡风玻璃露出震惊的神情，“你不知道那叫海绵宝宝吗？它住在大菠萝房子里，养小蜗，还有个好朋友叫派大星？”

“对，就是那个。”

“挺好，我朋友也很喜欢。”格朗泰尔掏出手机打电话：“喂？割风伯伯吗？我想买一个海绵宝宝的蛋糕，对，和上次一样大，送到和上次一样的地址，钱我马上打给您。噢，是的。谢谢您，祝您今天愉快。”

“我把钱付给您。”安灼拉拿出钱包，却被格朗泰尔按回去。“不用了，就当是我送给你朋友的生日礼物。”

“您破费了。”安灼拉仍然尝试着把手抽出来，“而且，他可能害怕到吃不下。”

红灯亮了，格朗泰尔松开方向盘：“这种事情谁都会害怕。”他说，双手撑住安灼拉的肩膀，“但不管结果怎么样，日子总是要过。学生一样过也是过，酒鬼一样过也是过。有人给惊喜，总比没有好。”他发现男孩脸上有一层细细的绒毛。

“您真善良。”安灼拉说。

“那你可是没见过我发酒疯。”忍住摸安灼拉脸的充电，格朗泰尔撇了撇嘴，松了手。

安灼拉不知道怎么接下去，他总是在和老师辩论社会问题时文思泉涌，一到生活中就经常卡壳，好像他天生的口才只是为了社会民生而生。

格朗泰尔从口袋里掏出烟盒，看了一眼副驾驶座上的安灼拉，还是把烟盒放了回去。

“我不介意的。”安灼拉说。

“还是不污染学生仔的肺部比较好。”格朗泰尔挑了挑眉，“有思辨能力的学生，肯定对自己的升学目标很确定吧。”

“G大。”安灼拉说。

“那可是个天坑。”格朗泰尔感叹，“什么专业？”

“国际政治或者PPE。”

“对政治情有独钟？”

“是的，我想做点什么来改变现状。”

“做点什么。”格朗泰尔顺着惯性把自己靠在椅背上，“做点什么，这挺年轻学生的。”

“这不对吗？”安灼拉转头问他。

“等你到我这个年纪的时候，你就会觉得自己做什么都改变不了喽。”

安灼拉微微皱起眉头：“你才二十七岁啊。”

“就算我七十二岁，也改变不了什么的。”格朗泰尔好脾气地笑了笑，还是慵懒的神情，“日子一天天的过，前人做的改变，后人又把它们改回来了，改来改去，有时候没什么意思。”

“只要对人民好，这些改变就是有意义的。”

“你怎么知道它们是真的对人民好，还是你所在的阶层看到的‘对人民好’呢？当它实际对人民好但是人民非常抵触它，或者它对人民有危害但人民在呼吁它的时候，你怎么办？”

安灼拉没有想过这些问题，于是他哽住了。

格朗泰尔耸了耸肩：“算了，换个话题吧——辅修想修什么？”

“法学。”

格朗泰尔笑出气音：“你很快会认识巴阿雷的。”

“那位先生是谁？”

“你未来的学长。”格朗泰尔回答，摸了摸自己的胡子，“G大法学系有名的刺头，全校闻名。”

“那您呢？”

“我？”

“您是什么专业的呢？”

“我是PPE的。”格朗泰尔晃了晃脑袋，“但你看，我没用它们三个中的任何一个吃饭。”


End file.
